A control system for a hybrid vehicle of an earlier technology is arranged to perform an engine start control and a shift control separately to prevent shock due to simultaneous performance of the engine start control and the shift control. Accordingly, if the engine start control is started first, the shift control is started after the engine start control is finished. If the shift control is started first, the engine start control is started after the shift control is finished. Such a control system is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-2241, for example.